Cómo 'El Protegido' Debería Haber Terminado
by DTLA1992
Summary: La parodia de la película de M. Night Shyalaman del mismo título. Precuela de "Cómo 'Fragmentado' Debería Haber Terminado" y quinta entrega de la serie estilo HISHE.


David Dunn estaba acomodando sus pertenencias dentro de la casa que alguna vez compartió con su esposa Audrey antes del divorcio. Tras el accidente del tren donde 131 personas fallecieron, de las cuales él fue el único sobreviviente, se mostraba inseguro sobre cómo lo iba a tomar.

Y hablando de ella.

"¿Qué pasó allá David?"

"Bueno... al parecer no me darán el puesto en Nueva York." Contesta el sobreviviente.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"No lo sé. Pero que las cosas se calmen y me iré nuevamente a Nueva York."

Una mirada estoica de Audrey se posa sobre David. "¿Estás loco o estás teniendo secuelas?"

David no se esperaba esa respuesta. "Uh… pensé que estarías más tranquila si yo aceptaba esa oferta de trabajo... y bueno... como no salió bien lo nuestro..."

"Sí, sé que las cosas no resultaron bien entre nosotros pero podemos comenzar de nuevo." Audrey le dice mientras se acerca hacia el guardia de seguridad tomándole de la muñeca, "para ser honesta no me he sentido bien sin tu presencia y tampoco sé qué hubiera hecho si de verdad de hubieras muerto también. ¿Entonces qué me dices?"

Una triste sonrisa se forma de los labios de Dunn quien envuelve a su compañera en un tierno abrazo. "Claro que sí."

"Claro, ahora tu vida no será para nada normal porque cuando salgas a la calle la gente te verá como a una especie de bicho raro, los familiares de los que fallecieron no dejarán de estar preguntando cómo es que tú saliste totalmente ileso y es muy probable que un sujeto con osteogénesis imperfecta Tipo I - que quizás esté involucrado con el accidente - te esté acosando desde su silla de ruedas sólo para demostrar una loca teoría de superhéroes. Pero estoy segura que saldremos para adelante."

… "¿Qué?"

* * *

**CÓMO 'EL PROTEGIDO' DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

El joven Elijah mira su triste figura reflejada en la pantalla del televisor con su brazo derecho enyesado. Su madre entra a la habitación, decidida a darle un motivo para no quedarse encerrado.

"No te puedes quedar aquí toda la vida. Hoy es un buen día para salir a jugar."

"No volveré a salir. Me lastimare otra vez," responde Elijah mostrando el brazo lastimado por si su mamá no se había percatado.

"Igual te puedes lastimar en ese pequeño espacio entre el sillón y la televisión. Tarde o temprano deberás tendrás que enfrentar al mundo."

"¿Y cómo hago eso?" Pregunta el niño, intrigado por la remota idea de que alguien con su condición podría tener una vida como cualquier otro niño.

"Bueno," la Sra. Price se dispone a responder, "estuve pasando por la tienda de historietas y vi un número que quizás te guste. Así que se me ocurrió comprarlo y envolverlo en papel de regalo púrpura con un listón dorado. Si no me equivoco, te está esperando al frente en un banco de piedra justo en el parque-"

Pronto se da cuenta que el supuesto obsequio ya no estaba. La respuesta lo encontró en la forma de risas que provenían por detrás de los juegos; los chiquillos de la calle rasgaron el envoltorio púrpura echando los pedazos al aire mientras manosean la cubierta de la historieta y hojean con sus grasientos dedos.

"Oh… lo lamento bebé, será para la próxima." Comenta la Sra. Price con un besito sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Así, el joven Elijah se sumerge en su depresión una vez más.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Observe ese detalle en la mandíbula," Elijah va explicando su boceto al interesado comprador, "una barbilla cuadrada bien definida característica en todos los héroes de los comics."

"La Mujer Maravilla no tiene barbilla cuadrada." Corrige el señor de terno que contemplaba el dibujo.

"¿Disculpe?"

"La Mujer Maravilla es una superheroína, ella no presenta esa 'barbilla cuadrada' que usted dice tener y aún así es una fuerte inspiración para todo el mundo. Además, Gokú tiene la barbilla en forma de punta y es un héroe."

"Sí señor. Estoy consciente de la importancia de Diana Prince dentro de la Santísima Trinidad de los cómics de DC. Y Son Gokú es un personaje de manga, que basándome en mis escrúpulos, es una imitación de Superman."

"Sí, pero también cuenta ¿no?"

Elijah iba a hacer caso omiso al comentario para proseguir con su exposición. "Y enfrentando al héroe se encuentra el villano con su figura retorcida y esa cabeza que está desproporcionada en relación al resto de su cuerpo que le brinda ese aspecto feroz y retorcido."

Nuevamente el comprador tiene sus dudas. "He visto villanos de historietas más retorcidos que éste, y otros que sin ser bien feos merecen llamarse villanos. Entre ellos están Lex Luthor, Shredder, Gatúbela, Harley Quinn, Kingpin, Loki, Magneto, los Teletubbies-

"¿Eh?"

"- Y así podría continuar toda la tarde."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Pregunta Elijah ofuscado.

"Absolutamente nada. Como usted juzgaba al héroe y al villano basándose únicamente es rasgos corporales estereotipados, sentí que era mi deber hacer algunas aclaraciones que le pudieran servir en su gran exhibición."

"¡Oh, perdone usted profesor por no haber tomado nota de su clase!" Exclama Elijah de manera sarcástica, "¿algo más que quisiera decirme?"

El comprador se puso tenso. "Para serle sincero, sólo quería que me venda esta pieza para mi hijito de cuatro años. ¿No es mucha molestia?"

Elijah lo mira con el ceño fruncido de aguantar tanta ignorancia. "Cómprelo de una vez y lárguese carajo."

"¡Gracias!"

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Oye Audrey, ¿alguna vez me he enfermado?" David le pregunta a su esposa.

"No, que yo recuerde nunca te enfermaste... espera, ¡ya recuerdo!: no te enfermaste pero me contaste que casi te ahogaron en la piscina de tu escuela cuando eras niño. Fue tan traumático que desarrollaste una fobia al agua y desde entonces no sabes nadar."

Eso fue tan explícito que generó en David un inexplicable escalofrío. "Ya veo. Gracias Audrey."

"De nada. Por cierto, te puse agua tibia en la tina para que te dés un baño. Ten cuidado al pisar."

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Disculpe señora, ¿Noel se encontrará?"

"El señor ha salido. Si desea puede dejarme su mensaje cuando vuelva." Contesta la secretaria que no paraba de presionar las teclas mientras fija su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora.

"Bien. Por favor, pregúntele si recuerda una fecha que pedí permiso por haber estado enfermo."

Antes de que la anciana se ponga a escribir el recado de David, se percata de algo. "No creo que sea necesario David, recuerdo que le comentó al Sr. Noel sobre cómo quisieron ahogarlo en la piscina de su escuela. Fue tan traumático que desarrolló una fobia al agua y desde entonces no sabe nadar."

Eso fue bastante concluyente para David... y _muy _perturbador a la vez. "Ya veo. Como sea, gracias por la información."

"Fue un placer. Si desea puede entrar a las duchas antes de ingresar a trabajar. Tenga cuidado al pisar."

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Si lo que dijo Elijah era verdad, David debía averiguarlo de una manera poca ortodoxa pero que podría servir. Se para en medio de la multitud, esperando rozar con alguna persona que haya hecho cosas malas; sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue:

"Interrumpe el paso."

"A un lado, amigo."

"¡Muévase!"

"No deja pasar."

"¡Deje pasar!"

"Mi mamá me pega cuantas veces quiere."

De pronto recibe una llamada desde su intercomunicador, resultando ser su jefe. "_David, estoy recibiendo varias reclamaciones acerca de que estás parado como estatua en el corredor y no dejas que las personas transiten. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_"

"Nada, sólo quería probar algo."

"_Bueno, el hecho de que hayas salido ileso de un accidente ferroviario donde murieron 131 personas no te da el derecho de hacer lo que se te venga en gana. Ahora regresa a tu puesto y no quiero oír más quejas._"

"… Bien."

"_Ah, me estaba olvidando: tu hijo se lesionó en la escuela. Mejor anda a verlo, ¡pero no quiero verte obstruyendo el paso de las personas! ¿oíste?_"

*Suspiro* "Sí Noel."

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Y dígame señora Dunn," Elijah continúa con la charla, "¿siempre le gustó el deporte que practicaba su esposo?"

"No," contesta Audrey, "nunca me gustó. Siempre consideré el fútbol americano como un deporte violento; se lo conté a David y tiempo después él lo dejó."

"Fascinante. ¿Entonces se considera a usted misma como una suerte de antagonista menor en la vida de David'"

La pregunta del señor Prince dejó más que desconcertada a Audrey. "¿_Perdón_?"

"Piénselo. David Dunn era un excelente mariscal de campo de su equipo universitario, otorgándole grandes victorias que pronto atraería la atención de los mejores técnicos del país, abriendo múltiples oportunidades de alcanzar el éxito; sin embargo, al mostrar su disgusto al deporte David no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su equipo para evitar perderla y hacerla sentir bien.

Eso es de villanos."

"¡Es lo más ridículo que jamás he escuchado en mi vida! David tomó esa decisión por cuenta propia."

"Al contrario," añade Elijah, "David se privó de una prometedora carrera para terminar trabajando de guardia con un salario dudoso mientras que usted goza de un buen sueldo como fisioterapeuta dentro de esta clínica especializada."

"Okay, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy señor Price." Audrey se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

"¡No, espere! Debemos seguir discutiendo sobre su posible influencia negativa en la vida de David." Elijah la sigue moviendo su silla de ruedas.

* * *

**PERO ASÍ DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**

* * *

"¿Y usted es soltera?"

"... Tengo esposo." La señorita de la blusa con puntos blancos, Kelly, respondió cortante. Se sentía tonta, utilizada; estaba avergonzada.

"Esto fue un error..."

"No espera, yo no quería-"

"¿Oiga señorita, está bien?" Otro pasajero asoma su cabeza con curiosidad.

"No, no lo estoy. Este tipo me preguntó si estaba soltera, cuando tengo marido."

"Perdón, no quise ofenderla," David responde a la defensiva, "sino que estoy saliendo de un divorcio y-"

"¡Desvergonzado!" Se suma otra señora en defensa de Kelly quien también había escuchado la charla con una cara molesta, al igual que la gran mayoría de pasajeros amontonados sobre sus asientos. Antes de que se arme un alboroto, uno de los guardias del tren entra alarmado.

"A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"Ese hombre está molestando a la señorita con preguntas muy personales."

"¡No!¡Sólo estuvimos conversando sobre deportes y natación! Luego le pregunté si era soltera, pero no fue con malas intenciones. Soy casado; de hecho, estoy en un proceso de divorcio y sólo le alcancé unas revistas." David Dunn ya no sabía cómo explicar este malentendido.

"Mire amigo, si su matrimonio terminó mal ese es _su_ problema. No tiene por qué estar metiéndose en la vida privada de las personas, y en este tren respetamos la privacidad de los pasajeros."

"P-Pero si sólo estuvimos charlando."

"¡Suficiente!"

De alguna manera el guardia logró bajar a David de la máquina, con todo y equipajes, dejándolo sobre los rieles. "¡Disfrute de su viaje de vuelta a Filadelfia, imbécil!"

Y el tren nuevamente retoma su viaje dejando atrás al guardia de universidad. Habrian pasado unos minutos cuando David Dunn escucha a lo lejos una fuerte explosión seguido por emanación de humo en forma de hongo.

_(Más tarde, ese día)_

_**"... Hasta ahora se reporta el fallecimiento de por lo menos 131 pasajeros del tren que salía de Nueva York hacia Filadelfia - a excepción del guardia de universidad divorciado, David Dunn, quien fue bajado minutos antes por estar acosando a una de las fallecidas. **_

_**Seguiremos informando..."**_

Elijah y su mamá sintonizan el canal de las noticias, más para el disgusto de Mr. Glass.

"Eso es terrible," se pronuncia la Sra. Price, "tantos fallecidos y ningún sobreviviente... otra vez. Lo lamento mucho bebé, quizás tengas suerte para la próxima."

Elijah solo atina a esbozar una cara deprimente tal cual niño haciendo puchero.

* * *

**_Después del accidente, David Dunn no consiguió el puesto que le ofrecieron en Nueva York. Lo que sí consiguió fueron muchas demandas por estar 'acosando' a Kelly._**

**_El hijo de David y Audrey, Joseph, se alivió al saber que su papá estaba vivo. Lo quiere mucho, claro que ahora no lo verá como alguien especial, pero lo quiere mucho._**

**_Al saber que nunca demostrará la existencia de los superhéroes en la vida real, Elijah Price decidió sentarse en una silla de ruedas y entrar en un estado catatónico auto inducido._**

**_Nada importante volvió a suceder hasta varios años después cuando tres jovencitas fueron secuestradas por un tipo calvo en el estacionamiento de un supermercado. Pero esa es otra historia._**

**_Los chicos del barrio que tomaron el cómic de Elijah ya no son chicos._**

* * *

**Y nuevamente regreso con otro fanfic al estilo HISHE, esta vez de la película que daría inicio a la inesperada trilogía de M. Night Shyalaman. Sinceramente no tenía hacer esta parodia, pero luego de haber visto la cinta decidí intentar hacer esta adaptación tanto como lo pudiera escribir.**

**No voy a negar que hay cosas que no entendí de la película y que me hubiera gustado plasmar en esta parodia pero tal vez lo hubiera hecho más confuso - como el título para comenzar. Yo lo hubiera dejado como 'Inquebrantable', aunque no tendría mucho sentido tampoco.**

**¿Que si más adelante pienso hacer la tercera parte? Quizás, porque todavía no veo 'Glass' y no sé si lo veré en algún momento. Por ahora les dejo este escrito. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, ¡que tengan buen día!**


End file.
